


The Right Kind of Closeted

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Biting, Closet Sex, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Peter Hale, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:redm81 asked: Hmm...I have a jealous/possessive kink so, how about a jealous Peter, losing it when he sees Stiles talking with another Alpha? Knotting him just to show everyone that he belongs to him! Smell like him!





	The Right Kind of Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are stupid. :D

Peter had to admit that he found it dreadfully amusing that Stiles made such an effort to complain about coming to these biannual Pack Alliance Galas, but when they actually went, Stiles had more fun than any one of them. He always made a new friend--a "valuable asset" as he called them--because he was able to be an unfettered social butterfly. He was finally in a crowd that found his spastic motions charming, his ability to research anything interesting and his developing magical abilities fascinating.

Peter was pleased that Stiles had fun, but he had to admit that the jealous eyes that followed them as Stiles hung on his arm were the highlight of the night. Stiles was special, and Stiles was his.

That is why Peter didn't really react well when he came back from getting himself and his mate some drinks and found Stiles talking to another alpha. An alpha who was tall and broad in the way that Peter wasn't, an alpha who was smiling and standing too close with his nostrils flaring to get a lungful of Stiles's scent in a way that wasn't even sightly subtle. And of course Stiles was just smiling and chatting away, indicating with his hands.

Peter set the glasses down on a passing tray and walked right over to his mate, looping his arm around Stiles's waist.

Stiles paused and looked at him, then at his hands. "Weren't you getting drinks?"

"I got distracted," Peter told him, not looking at the other alpha. "It's a thing we have in common. We tend to engage with trivial things then immediately lose interest." He turned his eyes to the other alpha, who lifted a brow but backed off, smiling to himself.

"Ain't that the truth," Stiles said, looking toward where the drinks were. "I wanted wine." Ah, petulant complaining. It was cute sometimes. "You promised me wine. But I guess since you're back, you can get something for my friend here." He gestured to where the alpha had been and paused. "Where'd he go? He was gonna tell me about how to properly cleanse a beta wolf of mistletoe poisoning..." He stepped forward as if to go find the alpha.

But Peter snatched the tail of his suit jacket. "I want to show you something much more interesting," he told him, taking him by the waist and steering him out of the main hall.

Stiles allowed himself to be shuttled, glancing down the hall and at Peter, before his eyes went a little wide, before he squinted and smiled. "But Peteeeer," he whined, trying to plant his feet to stop them. "I really, really want to know what that nice, strong alpha had to tell me."

Peter growled in response, giving up his original plan to take Stiles out to the car with its tinted windows and instead pulling open the door of a utility closet to shove Stiles inside. He noted his mate's delighted laugh as he stepped in and closed the door behind himself without bothering with the light. Stiles laughed a little in the dark as Peter pushed him back, his hand against the back of his head to make sure it didn't whack against anything.

Stiles moaned, tipping his head to the side as Peter attacked his neck, sucking hard and hoping it hurt enough to make Stiles think twice.

It wouldn't.

"Sometimes I like to play with other alphas," Stiles gasped, and Peter grabbed his ass, pulling him up on his toes. He smelled like he was getting wet already, and Peter hadn't planned on anything more than some ruffling and marking, but with him smelling like that, he couldn't help but want more.

"You need to learn to share," Stiles sighed out, arching backward and lifting his leg up to hook on Peter's hip.

Peter growled sharply against him skin, teeth getting long and sharp. "Never," he said, knowing he sounded almost subhuman, but he also knew that Stiles loved it, made him drip. He distantly knew that Stiles had probably orchestrated this and egged him on, but he didn't care.

"You can't just claim me right here and now," Stiles said with a shudder to his voice as he rocked his hard cock forward against Peter's thigh.

"Can. Will," Peter informed him, before he twisted him around. Stiles pawed in the dark, so Peter grabbed his hands and lifted up to set them on an empty tension rod. Stiles grabbed on immediately, letting Peter deal with their trousers.

Stiles was so wet and fragrant it could have knocked the lesser alpha over, but Peter knew that scent, was so proud of his boy for being so eager and shameless, and he couldn't help from slide his fingers through the crack of Stiles's ass. His mate moaned and quaked, pushing back against that questing hand.

Peter sucked his flavor right from his fingers, eyes nearly rolling back in his head. His dick was straining against his underwear, only his fly open because he'd gotten distracted. But now he pushed his pants down past his ass to free his cock, which smacked against Stiles's tailbone. Stiles tried to lift onto his toes again to get it into the right place.

Taking himself in hand, Peter pressed forward, Stiles's opening up for him and letting out a whine like he was drowning. Peter moved forward still, trapping Stiles's against the wall and holding him in his arms as he snapped his hips forward. Stiles let out a cry, so Peter covered his mouth. Not because he didn't want everyone to knew what they were doing, but because he wanted Stiles's noises all to himself. Stiles bit his palm with his blunt teeth, so Peter bit into his neck, only just barely not breaking the skin.

It wasn't the most coordinated fucking, but this wasn't about performance. Peter just wanted to paint Stiles inside with his come and scent, so no one that got a whiff of his mate would get any ideas. His knot was already starting to swell. He could feel it tugging at Stiles's hole with every thrust.

Stiles whimpered, wriggling on Peter's dick, before he dropped a hand from the rod to grab at his own dick. But Peter wasn't having that, grabbing his arm, and then the other arms when it dropped too. He held him across the chest, trapping his arms there and pressing him harder into the wall.

"No," Peter rumbled into Stiles's neck, which was no doubt purple with bruises now. "Just me." He rubbed his cheek hard against the back of Stiles's head, smelling and tasting the sweat in the short hairs there. "Mine."

"Yours," Stiles gasped against Peter's hand, so Peter' pulled his head back on his shoulder and fucked him harder, Stiles going limp with it and just taking it like the good boy he was.

Peter set his teeth against Stiles's Adam's apple, only a few pounds of pressure away from crushing it or ripping out. Stiles's jerked like electricity ripped through him, spurting hard on the wall in front of them. Peter whimpered, pressing his forehead to Stiles's cheek as his knot caught on Stiles's clenching rim and inflated too far to pull out.

They trembled, dripped and panted. With Stiles this close, it felt like their hearts were beating right next to each other. Peter eventually got enough signals to his brain to let him slowly lower them to the ground. Stiles let out a little noise, and Peter kissed his teeth bruised mouth. The floor of the closet was cold on his ass, but he didn't care, because he had Stiles in his lap.

No one else would ever have that privilege.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on [Tumblr.](thesushiowl.tumblr.com) I do public prompts sometimes.


End file.
